Luz dos meus olhos
by Sitaelle
Summary: Uma noite de chuva leve, e um semi sonho. Qual será a opinião de Draco sobre seu relacionamento? Slash ou quase isso Inspirado na música I believe do Sister Hazel.


A luz dos meus olhos, aquele que me faz conhecer os céus e o inferno com apenas um olhar

**Título- Luz dos meus olhos**

**Autora- Mythical Marques**

**Beta-Reader- A Fabulosa Dollua**

**Shipper- HarryXDraco**

**Censura- Livre, visto que é apenas uma declaração de amor**

**Duração- Oneshot/Love Fic**

**Tipo- Romance**

**Trilha Sonora- Coldplay, Sister Hazel, Los Hermanos**

**Direitos autorais- JK é dona deles, e bom eu apenas gosto de imaginar finais felizes para o Harry...**

A luz dos meus olhos, aquele que me faz conhecer o céu e o inferno com apenas um olhar.

A luz dos seus olhos ilumina meu caminho e me faz esquecer de onde vim, para onde vou e o porquê de mim, o porquê de existir.

Ele que domina meus pensamentos e que está sempre ao meu lado. O físico importa isso com toda certeza, mas a necessidade espiritual dele por perto supera qualquer outra que eu possa vir a ter.

Numa noite de chuva como a de hoje, ele se faz presente e me segura firmemente pela cintura, me faz ter arrepios ao sentir sua respiração entrecortada contra os pêlos sensíveis da minha nuca.

Não consigo me desprender de nossa conversa, eu quase o abandonei... No quarto, na parede próxima do nosso armário, um quadro nosso pintado por uma das mais respeitadas mãos do nosso mundo.

Aquela foi a prova mais que definitiva que fomos feitos um para o outro. Nossas almas casam, e assim será até que a água do mundo seque, ou "eu te amo" saia de moda.

Eu olho seus olhos fechados, o cansaço o fez render-se ao sono, mas nem por isso o seu aperto em minha cintura se torna menos forte, ou o meu amor por ele menor. O meu sono briga comigo, e às vezes quase me leva à terra dos sonhos. Mas eu, persistente como só, não consigo pregar os olhos.

O fato de que uma oportunidade de olhá-lo naquela paz era freqüente, deveria me tranqüilizar, mas acontece o contrário, me vejo preso na mágica que é ver os olhos fechados, calmos, a boca relaxada e sua expressão de satisfação. Esforçando-me para ver suas feições sem acordá-lo, me dou conta de como sou apaixonado por esse homem maravilhoso ao meu lado.

Ele me acalma quando estou nervoso, e me diz que a raiva passa, não importa o tamanho dela.

Diz que é normal chorar e sentir medo.

Desperta em mim o desejo de ver o pôr do sol, a Alvorada, ouvir os pássaros cantando, e árvores farfalhando, dormir à tarde, e espreguiçar no sofá da sala...

Eram atitudes que eu nunca havia tido, e sensações que eu nunca havia experimentado em minha vida. Não que eu tivesse tido alguma antes de conhecer o dono de meu coração, a LUZ da minha vida, o senhor dos meus pensamentos ou porque não dizer o amor de minha vida.

Se eu realmente tivesse concretizado os planos que tinha em mente eu nunca poderia dizer como digo hoje "EU TE AMO, HARRY POTTER".

Ao sentir a vibração alterada de meu coração, meus ouvidos se deparam com um som que apesar de cotidiano me faz estremecer.

-Draco, vá dormir amor! – apesar de sonolento, a voz era firme.

A voz doce entrou em meus ouvidos e os arrepios cotidianos começaram a embalar meu coração e eu me senti novamente leve. Como se plumas pulsassem dentro de mim, e borboletas povoassem meu estômago. Às vezes acho cruel o fato de ter que ficar longe dele, em pensar que eu quase provoquei essa separação.

Não é bom nem pensar, bom mesmo, nesse momento, é apenas dormir e pensar em como a minha vida é maravilhosa, ao lado do dono dos meus pensamentos.

A LUZ dos meus olhos.

**N/A: Adoro fics românticas, apesar de gostar de ação tbem...**

**Gracias à Dollu, LUH e a mim...**

**Hehe**

**Amo quem me deixa rewiews, eles me incentivam, e como diria o NYAH, "a cada rewiew que você deixa de enviar um autor morre de infarto..."**

**Hehe, mais ou menos por aí...**

**Uhhhhuuuuu**

**Bjus**

**Novidade: Em breve uma fic em homenagem à uma pessoa que merece muito o nosso carinho... **

**A fic vai se chamar A CERTAIN SHADE OF GREEN!**

**Até lá!**

**E ahm... essa oneshot tem uma resposta que será postada em breve...**

**BJUs**


End file.
